


Daddy's Little Fisherman

by japanstylezouis (chloroform)



Series: Daddy and Babyboy's Instagram [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fishing, Instagram, Liam is 17, M/M, zayn is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloroform/pseuds/japanstylezouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as the famous liam payne quoted, "boats and hos."<br/>---<br/>(Or: liam and zayn go fishing)<br/><i></i><br/>inspired by: liam and zayn actually going fishing and posting it on their Instagrams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Fisherman

_“I bet you twenty bucks and whatever you want I can catch a bigger fish than you, Z,” Liam laughs out._

_"Bet," Zayn says shaking his hand._

_**fakeliampayne: day fishing with the winner zayn aka the fish whisperer who caught moby dick ...I owe you 20 bucks bud** _

Liam should have known making a bet with Zayn was the dumbest thing he could have done. How was he supposed to know that Zayn's actually incredible at fishing? Now Liam has to suffer the consequences of losing his bet, which isn't all that bad seeing as though all Zayn did was ask to be rimmed...on a boat...on the deck where the captain can see them from the wheel.

Liam sinks down to his knees as Zayn’s hands go straight for his hair, playing in it. Liam takes in a deep breathe and goes straight for the veins, licking all around them before he sinks down, bobbing his head on Zayn's cock. Zayn positively mewls and pulls on Liam's hair, causing him to gag. This part has to be his favourite part, having Zayn pull on his curls, forcing him down more. He loves watching Zayn come apart because of him.

“Alright, princess, that’s good. Now for the actual bet,” Zayn slurs out as he turns around; hands on the railing of the boat holding himself steady.

Liam can’t wait so he spreads out Zayn’s cheeks, as soon as he sees he’s steady, and tongues all around his rim.

“Just like that, baby,” Zayn breathes out as his hands clench on the railing.

Liam is not but enthusiastic as he fucks Zayn on his tongue, wiggling his tongue around, moaning. Zayn can hardly contain himself. He thinks about everything besides what Liam’s doing so he doesn't cum too soon. Right as he he feels that he's calmed down enough, Liam adds a finger that causes Zayn’s knees to buckle and his hold on the railing to falter.

“Daddy, be careful,” Liam says instantly, tongue slipping out and drool dribbling down his mouth as he steadies Zayn.

“Daddy’s okay, baby,” Zayn gets out, “just a bit unsteady. Let's just continue this quickly.”

“Daddy knows best,” Liam mumbles as he gets back into position behind Zayn and goes to town.

He's fingering and licking into Zayn something fierce, hitting every sweet spot that he can find, causing Zayn to be nothing but an incoherent mess.

He's pushing back on the fingers and tongue as Liam’s fucking into him. Right as Liam screws his fingers just way Zayn likes, he cums on the railing, some falling into the water underneath the boat. They're both breathing heavy as Zayn let’s go and kisses the breath right out of Liam.

Once they've caught their breath, and Zayn has back on his clothes, Liam looks at Zayn and says, “I bet you I can catch a bigger fish this time.”

Zayn just smirks, “ _Deal_.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I guess I'm back to writing about ziam


End file.
